Sister Of A Nightmare
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: Fiona Fazbears Pizza
1. Chapter 1: Emily Afton

Emily opens the doors to a large establishment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She smiles seeing the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "Dad? Can I go see the animatronics?" She looks up at a tall man with black hair and he sighs "Just don't get too close" he warns her.

She grins and runs over to the front of the stage where a few other children are crowded together.

Mr. Afton sighs watching his daughter running to the front of the stage. "Should I show her the Sister Location?" He wonders out loud. "I think you should, she would like it" says a new voice.

He turns to sees a tall man with brown hair and mustache walking over "Well, hello Henry! How was the visit to the old animation studio?" He asks. "Oh, uh..." Henry struggles to continue his sentence.

"It was... Interesting to say the least" he grimaced. Afton puts a hand on his friends shoulder comforting him "I'm glad you're back, things have been interesting here as well"

Emily glances at her father talking to Henry and she smiles waving at him. Her father glances at her "Emily, come here" he calls. She walks over Henry looking at her.

"This must be your daughter, Elizabeth was it?" the girl looks at him quizzically "Its Emily" she corrects him. "Oh, right"

Strange... she reminds me of someone... but I can't quite put my finger on it...

Henry stares at her still trying to think of who she reminds him of.

"We were just discussing the Sister Location of Freddy's" Mr. Afton suddenly blurts, to try to make the situation less awkward.

Emily's eyes widen and and grins. "Sister Location?" She echos stars in her bright emerald green eyes. Mr. Afton chuckles and nods "Sister Location" he confirms.

"I wanna see the Sister Location!" She squeals excitedly. Mr. Afton sighs and looks at Henry. Henry nods urging him on

Mr. Afton looks at his daughter and smiles. "Alright, but don't run off." Emily grins and starts to sing one of the songs that Freddy sings.

Henry raises his eyebrow hearing Emily sing.

 _She sounds like Susie..._


	2. Chapter 2: Her Location

Walking into the cylinder elevator set a feeling of dread over her. Looking up at her father warily "Something wrong Emily?" He asked with a look of concern. "It's just that I've never been here before, I'm kinda scared..." She whimpers ducking her head down.

He pats her head lightly "It's alright Emily, They won't hurt you" He soothes.

Looking at the others he shakes his head then presses the button to send the elevator down.

"How are you so sure that they won't hurt me?" She asks clinging to her dad like a lost puppy. "Because I was the one who created them" He replies. Hearing those words made the girls eyes widen "So in a way, they're my siblings?" She thought out loud. Looking back up into the darkness of the Sister Location the man smiles a little "In a way I guess so"

The little girl grins and holds her father hand practically dragging him out of the elevator. "Emily, wait-" William says but before Emily could turn around to respond she walks straight into the wall! "Oof!" She says letting her fathers hand go to rub her head.

"You'll be fine Emily, your skull is as thicc as your fathers!" Startled by the voice she turns only to be greeted by a grinning Henry who seemingly forgotten by William and Emily. "Sorry old friend, I forgot you were there for a second!" William chuckles light heartedly scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright Afton; You've forgotten my existence too many times already I've gotten used to it" Henry replies bitterly. Before the argument escalates further Emily gets down on her hands and knees then crawls into the vent making the two men turn and stare at her.

"What in the world are you doing Emily Afton?" William asks confused. The little girl in the vent, cause she's small enough, turns around and looks at the two men "Well? Am I the only one who wants to see them or are you and dad coming too?" She asks, at the 'you're she glances at Henry. Both men look at each other and William thinks "Well..." He says finally "I suppose I'll go with you, but... You do realize there's a door right next to the vent right?" He asks his daughter who scrambles out of the vent and gapes at the huge enterance to 'Fiona Fazbears Pizza' after a moment or so she looks back at him sheepishly.

"I-i knew that! Let's go!" She said proudly pretending nothing happened and skips over to the door and tries to open the pizza shaped handle, which doesn't budge. She frowns and continues to tug "Daaaadddd!!! It's loooocckkeddd!!!" She whines turning to him.

Which he sighs and points to a sigh that says 'push' on the door, once again she looks embarrassed and pushes the door open, only to be greeted by another large door which she sighs and mutters "Dang doors..." Opening the door again she is greeted by a huge dining area, tables filled with party hats, plates, the works!

But when she turns to the right however. She sees them; two animatronics on stage turned off assumingly, because they fact that they're still, lifeless eyes staring into the darkness. She walks over to the stage and examines them.

One is a tall yellow rooster with leaf green eyes, in his right hand he's holding a purple cupcake with a bow on it. On the left of him is a pink bunny holding a light blue with dark blue accented guitar and the two men follow her to the stage; William looking a bit frightened.

He glances at the man beside him looking like he's seen a ghost "Er, Will? Are you ok?" He asked concerned for his friend, he's never been this terrified. William looks at the stage "There's supposed to be three up there, a rooster, a bear, and a bunny. But only the rooster and bunny are there..."


End file.
